The Secret Life
by Ulxx
Summary: Hermione heard a conversation she shouldn't have and now she knows a secret that is so important only three people in the world know about it. That creates so many questions about herself and the world. Will she be able to keep a secret so important? This is a Bellamione story. Light M may get heavier.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione was wandering around the empty halls of Hogwarts. She was on her perfect duty. She was about to finish when she saw a black figure standing at the edge of the dark forest. Not a minute later she saw Dumbledore join them. Thinking it was none of her business she wanted to turn away from them, when they started walking towards the castle. There was something familiar about the figure but she could not figure out what. As they came closer to the castle there was no denying of who it was. It was Bellatrix Lestange. Hermione gasped. Why was she here? And why was Dumbledore nor attacking her? She had to find out so she glided down the stairs and molded into the shadows of the great hall.  
"I'm sorry Bellatrix. I never wanted to put you trough that. I know you and Sirius were very good friends."  
"With all do respect professor he was not only my best friend, he was my cousin. He was the only one who knew about my cover. The only one I was able to have a normal conversation with." Bellatrix smiled sadly. "It was my fault he died." Dumbledore shook his head. "That is not true. You were only trying to protect him. There was no way in which you could have known what the veil does." They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "And you are always welcome to take that teaching job I offered to you."  
"I will think about that. But will probably have to deny you once again. After all I did spent all of those those years in Azkaban because of your theory. Besides sometimes it is fun to live without any rules." There was a spark in Bella's eyes that mesmerized Hermione. Actually the woman herself mesmerized her. Her voice was much deeper and calmer than at the Ministry. Her curls were still wild but looked well taken care of. And her teeth were perfect. The woman was perfect. Hermione's eyes went up and down the witches body. There was arousal forming in her belly just from looking at her. She had never felt this way, not even when she looked at Ron. Bella's body was full of curves and soft looking skin while Ron's was bony and rough. Because of her ogling Hermione failed to hear the end of the conversation between the headmaster and the death eater and only saw Dumbledore walking up the stairs. But Bellatrix just stood there and it was making Hermione nervous. Bellatrix couldn't possibly know that she was listening, could she?  
Hermione's internal question was answered as Bellatrix looked directly at her hiding spot.  
"You can come out now, i don't bite you know." Hermione slowly stepped out of the shadows and towards the gorgeous woman.  
"I take it my introduction isn't necessary?" Hermione just shook her head unable to speak. There was no way this was the same woman that she met at the Ministry. She was calm and... Well she wasn't crazy as far as Hermione could tell.  
"I am also going to assume that you heard the whole conversation me and Dumbledore had." Hermione nodded again. "Am I really that scary? That you can not speak a word?" Hermione finally gathered the courage to speak.  
"Yes, yes you are scary. I mean you are the second scariest person in the world." Bellatrix smiled a wicked smile.  
"Great than my acting skills are still perfectly intact. Since you heard the conversation earlier I am going to have to ask you not to mention it to anyone. For now my cover must stay intact. Are we clear?"  
"Yes. Although I do have some further questions I would very much like to ask you."  
"Now is not the time if you have questions take them up with Dumbledore. I will see you around."  
And with that Bellatrix was gone. Hermione's questions pounded against her mind. How was it that no one in the order knew of her cover? How was it that someone would spend such a long time in Azkaban while being innocent? And most importantly why was Hermione thinking about Bellatrix's curves? As she was thinking about all the complicated things Hermione found herself in front of the library. She decided to leave the research for tomorrow. But people sure would look at her funny if she was looking at books about the darkest wizards of their time. Do she unlocked the door and quickly slipped inside. She looked between the shelves and when she was satisfied with her collection she slipped back out and into her room where she pushed the books under her bed and fell into a sleep fill of curves leather and black curls.

A/N: yes I do realize my English is crappy. And I do realize the story seems weird at some places. But there are not enough of stories about Bellamione so I decided that one more won't hurt much.  
I have no idea where to go from here. I was thinking of two things: I include the last book and Bella helps them destroy the horcruxes or Bella becomes a teacher at Hogwarts and mentally tortures children and scares the shit out of them.  
Tell me which one you like better and I will obey. Please do review because if you don't I will have the feeling that no one loves me and cry in the corner instead of of writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione woke the next morning not believing what happened yesterday. She could not believe she heard something only two other people in the world knew about. It was hard not to get up, run to Harry and Ron and tell them everything. But Ron was being such a git lately anyway. She got up and tried not to think about it. When she joined everyone at the table weird looks from everybody except Ron  
who was too busy eating like it was his last day on earth to notice anyone.

"Hermione are you all right, you look like someone just dropped a whole bucket of barbies on you?" Asked Harry.  
"I'm fine I just forgot to comb my hair this morning." Hermione knew she looked like hell but since she couldn't tell them the truth anyway she tried to change the topic.  
"So Ginny are you going to tell us who is the new boy you are dating?" Ginny blushed like a tomato. "There is no boy Hermione. Why would there always have to be a boy in my life to make me happy? Do you not think I can do okay without one?" Hermione put her arms up in defeat and instead concentrated on eating her favourite chocolate chip pancakes. She started thinking about what Ginny said. She always imagined herself with a husband and two kids. But lately she had no desire for men. She found herself thinking of Bellatrix and how much that woman turned her on by simply looking at her. She imagined how it would be if she put her fingers trough that thick hair and how it would feel to pull the woman close and put her lips on hers. How it would be if Bellatrix kissed her back and pulled her closer. How it would be if Bellatrix started to undo her corset while she would be kissing Bellatrix's neck. Hermione was so deep in her daydream she didn't hear Harry calling her name.  
"Hermione!" She jumped in her seat as she was brutally pulled out of her daydream. "What is it Harry?" She knew she sounded annoyed but at the moment she didn't care.  
"I said that we have to leave for class. I heard some people talking in the hallway that Slughorn quit and now Snape has to teach two subjects. Let's go check it out." With that statement Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her behind him towards the classroom.

Snape was already there and was scowling at the students. Which was nothing new just that this time they all heard him muttering something under his chin. It was something about free time and slugs. No one could hear him clear enough to decipher the exact message behind his rant.  
About half way trough the lesson there was a knock on the door and in came Albus Dimbledore. Behind him was a furious looking witch. She was wearing a tight long sleeved shirt and over a corset that beautifully displayed her cleavage. She also wore black skinny jeans. Her hair was a messy bun of black curls that were desperately trying to escape. She appeared to be in her late twenties. Hermione thought she was the second most beautiful woman she has ever seen (the first of coarse being Bellatrix). There was something familiar about her, Hermione just couldn't figure out what.

Snape glared at the newcomers and asked with his normal unamused voice "What brings you here headmaster?" Dumbledore looked happily at him " I have come to release you of half of your hours. This is my friend professor Kate Black. She is here to teach defence against the dark arts. She will observe you today but tomorrow you will be free of one subject. I am sorry that I am trowing this at you now and without warning you but I just called her here this morning. Now you may continue with your lesson. Just pretend she is one of your students today." And with that Dumbledore left leaving professor Black standing in the middle of the classroom. She just shrugged and sat herself at the nearest seat. Which happened to be next to Hermione. Hermione who had been staring at her the whole time now blushed and the professor looked at her questionably. Which only made her blush more.

Snape started talking about the dark spells. They were apparently spells used to physically hurt someone. "So does anyone know what the spell feareous does?" Of course Hermione's hand shot up, but as always Snape ignored her. His eyes went to the witch next to her "Perhaps you would know miss Black?" She looked at him amused "Of coarse I know. It is a spell that creates immense fear in your enemy. It works on their brain so they are reliving the worst and scariest memories in their life. The images become so vivid the victims start shaving seizures and eventually die of an overload in their brain. The spell is extremely hard to do because you have to keep your wand pointed at them at all times. You also have to brake in their mind and relive the memories of the person you are casting the spell on. Therefore no one uses it anymore because it often causes the death of both the victim and the caster of the spell." There was dead silence in the classroom. "Would you like to know anything more or have I satisfied you _professor_?" Bellatrix said the word professor with a hiss. Like Snape was unworthy of being called that.  
"Thank you miss Black. And yes you did satisfy me, thank you very much. That will be all for today class." Snape left quickly leaving the stunned students alone in the classroom with the new professor. Hermione was blown away  
With the sexiness of her voice. She thought she heard that voice somewhere.

"Well students I guess this means I have the next few minutes to introduce myself. I am Kate Black and I am going to be your DADA teacher for a while. I expect you to be quiet during my classes and if you have a question raise your hand. We will be using the same book you have been using now, so you won't have to buy new ones. When I give you homework I expect you do it yourself because I will know when someone else did it. If someone would be nice enough to lend me their notes for tonight please." Hermione of coarse immediately jumped at the request and offered her notes to the teacher. The teacher just nodded and took the notes.

The class was over and all of the students were leaving when Hermione figured out from when she remembered the voice. It was Bellatrix. She quickly turned her head and looked at Bellatrix. "You are her aren't you?" Bellatrix lifted her eyebrow and looked at her questionably. "Who am I, miss Grainger?" Hermione looked at her. "You are Bellatrix Lestrange." Bella nodded "How did you know? It isn't visible is it?" Now she sounded almost worried.  
"No I just recognized your voice from yesterday."  
"You recognised my voice?" Hermione blushed again.  
"Yes" she couldn't say anything else without choking from fear.  
"Do you think anyone else can recognize my voice?"  
"No" Hermione felt like a ten year old with his first crush. There was this giddy feeling in her belly and her breathing was getting a little uneven under Her glare.  
"Do you think anyone else will recognise it?"  
"No"  
"So we are back to one syllable now?" Bellatrix got this glint in her eye she saw the previous night when she was talking about not having any rules.  
"No professor I was just thinking about those questions I had. If you could give me some an..." Hermione's mouth was covered with Bella's hand in a moment. "Don't talk about that here you foolish child. Come to my cabinet today after dinner and I may be able to answer some of those questions you have." With that she walked away from Hermione once again and disappeared behind the corner. Hermione was exited and started to think of all the questions. Better write them down, she thought. She could not believe that Bellatrix Lestrange agreed to answer her questions. She had to prepare.

A/N: I know this chapter was without any... Well pretty much anything. But I have planed some action ahead so don't go anywhere.  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and I beg all of you to tell me what you think about this chapter.  
Oh and happy new year everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Hermione spent all her time before dinner writing down questions in the library. There were so many categories and types of questions going around in Hermione's head she could almost make a quiz out of them. She spent some time debating that but than decided against it because she didn't want Bellatrix thinking she was a total geek. Witch she was but that was a problem for another day. She had to remind herself it was time for dinner. Actually her stomach reminded her.

She hurried down the steps and started running towards the dining hall when she collided with someone. The person lost their balance and they both crashed down with Hermione on top. Hermione could smell the pleasant smell of vanilla and a smell that she thought she smelled before but it was so unique she couldn't ping it down. She lifted her head from the persons soft chest, looked up and blushed. She was lying on top no one else but Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"I never tought you were the dominant type miss Granger, but I guess you never know before you try, right?" The teachers words only made Hermione blush more  
"I am so sorry miss Lestrange..." A hand was quickly placed over her mouth once more.  
"Do you want everybody to know who I am?" Bellatrix was still underneath her and Hermione now fell more into the black haired witch. There was this warm feeling in the pit of her stomach as she felt Bella's breasts beneath her. She was starting to get hot all over her body and the warm feeling transformed into an ache between her legs. It was interesting really how someone could blush so much. Finally Hermione got off Bellatrix and immediately stepped a few steps away from her. "Well miss Grainger if we are late to dinner I will blame you. And the next time you have the urge to jump me, please do warn me" Hermione didn't even have anything to say to that, because her mind was still scattered. When she finally opened her mouth Bellatrix interrupted her. "Well are you coming? You know, talking to a bunch of children who would rather be doing anything else all day can make you hungry." All Hermione could do was nod as the teacher started walking away and catch up with her as they walked together. They walked in silence but Hermione kept looking at the teacher's face.  
"Is there something on my face?" Bella asked annoyed.  
"No I just can't believe how much different you look. How did you make yourself look so young? As far as I know there is no deaging potion or spell. Not that you looked old before just..."  
"I assure you I know just how old I am miss Grainger. And no there is no deaging potion or spell, but me and Dumbledore had a deal and this is part of it."  
"What deal?"  
"Well if you are a good girl, than maybe I'll tell you later"  
Than they came to the dining hall door and they parted ways. Bellatrix went to the professor's table and Hermione to the Griffindor table where she joined Harry, Ginny and Ron. They were talking about homework. Actually they were talking about their not yet done homework. When Hermione walked in with Bellatrix they all looked at her weirdly.  
"How did you manage to convince her not to kill you?" They saved some space for her and she sat down next to Ron.  
"Why would she kill me? I just bumped in to her on my way from the library. Literally I bumped in to her. I fell down on her. It was embarrassing." Harry looked at her even weirder.  
"And you are still alive?"  
"Yes, she isn't that scary"  
"That woman makes my blood freeze every time she looks at me."  
"Ron she looked at you only once in the whole time you have known her."  
"That is more than enough to know"  
"You don't even know her Ron. For all you could know she could be the nicest person on earth." Ron huffed and looked at her sceptically.  
"That is like saying Draco is nice. Are you a total moron Hermione?"  
"Look Ron, she is a teacher she isn't going to hurt you."  
"Did you forget our previous teachers of DADA. For all we know she could be another Death Eater in hiding." Hermione choked on her food.  
"What?"  
"I was joking Hermione jees. And why are you so defensive anyway? Have you got a crush on her or something?" Hermione blushed like a cooked crab.  
"No don't be ridiculous Ron she is a professor. And just so you know she was very nice to me earlier."  
"She was very nice?"  
"Okay so she was mildly nice that still counts for something."  
Ron huffed again.  
"I don't care what you say that woman is evil." Hermione was getting more and more annoyed.  
"You know what Ronald I can't even eat beside you. Do you ever listen to anything besides the sound of your own voice!?" Some of the students were starting to stare so Hermione left, Ginny walking quickly after her.  
"You know your brother can be a major jerk sometimes"  
"If by sometimes you mean always than I completely agree with you. But you know he doesn't mean it, he just says whatever pops into his mind" Ginny sat beside Hermione on her bed.  
"I know but most of the time things that come on his mind make me want to dissaparate to Egypt" Ginny laughed  
"Me too, but you know he's got a major crush on you, right?"  
"Yeah well I don't know how he expects me to think of him that way if he is mean to me all the time." Hermione crosses her arms and throws her head on the pillow.

Hermione wakes up from and gasps. She was late. She quickly starts fixing her clothing and gathering her lists. A minute passes and she is out of her dorm and is running towards her new teacher's office.

Bellatrix looks up when she hears the knocking. "Come in" There is a breathless Hermione on the other side of the door. "You know miss Grainger it's not nice to keep a woman waiting" Hermione blushed "I am so sorry professor I fell asleep"  
"That is quite alright I will forgive you for now, but next time I will make you feel my frustration"  
"You will?" Hermione's voice becomes hoarse as her mind walks right into the gutter. "How?"  
"Well that will just have to be my little secret for now, but if I were you I wouldn't be late next time." She smirks at at her and motions for her to sit down. "Now I believe you have some questions?"

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time the thing is I am so lazy that I have had this finished for about 2 weeks and just haven't uploaded it. So please do tell me what you think about my little story. Should I make it more... M-rated or is this enough for you? And also should I make Ron into a complete jerk or just a medium jerk. His fate is in your hands, so please do bless me and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Bellatrix leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She stared at Hermione questionably.  
"Well um, so how long have you been working undercover, because I figured that it must have been some time after you finished Hogwarts, because how else could everyone think you are a cruel murderer, right? And did you really torture all those people and the Longbottoms and were you really in Azkaban..."  
"One question at a time, love. Dumbledore asked me to go undercover when I was in my seventh year. At first he just wanted me to ask around a little and listen in on a few conversations. Then he asked me to ask Voldemort if I could join and when he gave me the mark right away I had no choice but to go fully undercover. I kept reporting back to Dumbledore, but then it became too dangerous. I started leaving letters at Sirius's. He was the only one who knew of my cover." Hermione was listening with her mouth hanging open. "But why did you never stop before, why stay undercover all this time?"  
"Well we Blacks never give up and if I started this I might as well finish it. Plus Dumbledore needs a good spy. Snape never was willing to go out his way to do this. Sure he goes to meetings and than tells Dumbledore what happened there, but I do all the more shall we say dirty work. I have to sneak around dark alleys at night and listen to every one's mind without them figuring it out. Sure it helps that I act crazy, but you wouldn't believe the stuff that Voldemort has locked up in his head. Especially now that he isn't human." Bella's face got an expression Hermione had never seen before. But than again no one has ever seen the things she has.  
"And about the Longbottoms. I didn't torture them inti insanity. There was a charm placed upon them that makes them act like they are crazy. Me and Dumbledore designed it just for them. They weren't insane back then, but I don't know about now. They have been acting crazy for years unable to form a normal sentence. I asked Dumbledore to if I could remove it many times but he says that it is not the right time yet." Hermione just nods. "But he could make it so it looked like they just miraculously got better, couldn't he?"  
"Yes I suppose he could. But the answer to your last question, yes I was in Azkaban for all those years and let me tell you it wasn't pretty. Although the dementors left me alone most of the time it was rather uncomfortable."  
"Why would they leave you alone?"  
"Well I wasn't as miserable as most of the people in there. The crimes you have done won't leave you alone. They haunt you in your dreams, they eat you up while you are awake and there is nothing else to do but think. I did have my cell right across Sirius so it wasn't' that bad." There was no sadness when she spoke of Sirius and Hermione finally came to the question she wanted to ask most of all.  
"So why did you kill Sirius?"  
"Actually I didn't kill him all I did was stun him. He fell trough the veil and he was teleported. None fo you really saw him die, did you?" Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.  
"So you are telling me Sirius is still alive?"  
"Yes he was just teleported. We planned it all. There was a charm placed in front of the veil and he was teleported to Black manor. He lives with me, actually" Hermione's mouth opened wide.  
"He's alive? But why does no one know?"  
"Well we couldn't risk letting him back, because then my cover would probably be blown. And after all those years in Azkaban we couldn't have it."  
"So he just stays inside all the time?"  
No of course not, in fact he is coming here soon."  
"But where will you hide him here?"  
"I'm not going to hide him, he's going be my dog"  
"Your dog? But won't people know it's him? I mean a dog that big..." Hermione was for some reason on the verge of freaking out.  
"Calm down, I'm going to make him smaller, so he'll look just like your regular black dog now do you have any more questions, because I am going to be late for a very important meeting and you have your perfect duties."  
"Well I do have some more questions but they can wait. And if I may ask, what kind of meeting?"  
"The Death Eater kind"  
"But I thought you stopped with that"  
"You don't just stop being a death eater, love you die or you they kill you when you trie to run. Besides we still need the information. Where is your sense of adventure?"  
"Adventure, so pretending to kill people with the most evil wizard of all time is adventure to you?"  
"Okay you are beginning to sound like Andromeda, so it's time to wrap this little one on one question show up"  
Hermione just sighted. She had no idea why she would have that kind of reaction. She barely knew the woman.  
"Well bye I hope you don't die"  
"That is very nice of you. I will see you in class tomorrow, probably"  
She gave Hermione an evil smile.

Later that night Hermione couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about all the things Bellatrix had told her that day. Sirius was alive? If only she could tell Harry.

Hermione was pressed against the wall. Her hands were held in a tight grip above her head. There was a slim body pressed against hers and she could feel their breath against the skin on her neck. She looked up and saw mesmerizing dark brown eyes. There was so much heat in them Hermione's body began to tremble. The person's other hand was sliding up and down her body. Their lips started coming closer and closer to Hermione's. Their knee was in between her legs and was pressing up into her core. There was so much heat that Hermione had trouble breathing.  
"Hermione!"  
Hermione shot up from her bed. Ginny was standing beside her bed and had apparently been hitting her with a pillow. Well that explains the heat. She was so turned on she had trouble moving. She had no time to take care of it now, so she was forced to go to breakfast like that. She sighted and got changed into her robes.  
When they came down almost everyone was already seated at their tables. There were two seats left next to Harry and Ron. Ginny quickly sat next to Harry ans so she had to sit next to Ron She looked at the teachers table and noticed Bellatrix wasn't there yet. There was some worry present but mostly there was relief. She didn't think she could handle Bellatrix and her deep cleavage while she was in this state. She was also pretty sure it was her starring in her dreams. And that was not good. Not only was the woman a lot older and more experienced than her, she was also her teacher. And that meant she was going to have to look at her in a closed space for at five fours a week. And today. Which wasn't good since she had trouble sitting still, when she wasn't two meters from her (she always made sure to be in first row). She decided that maybe it would help to focus on her food. She was cutting her chocolate chip pancakes when she felt a hand on her thigh. She looked up and saw Ron smirking at her. "Does my presence turn you on? You know I would be happy to fix that for you." His hand kept going upwards until it met Hermione's. "No it doesn't turn me on in fact you just took care of it. You turned me off. Thank you" and it was true. When she saw his face so close to hers, bam all the heat was gone and when she felt his breath on her face not only was she feeling like a nun, she lost her appetite.  
That was until a curvy figure walked trough the door in the middle of breakfast. That that she was wearing a black and dark green dress with a corset that hugged her figure so perfectly Hermione forgot how to chew and bit herself. And it was back.

A/N: I thank you for all your awesome reviews. I am truly honored that you took the time to review my little story. And if it isn't too hard I would ask you to please do it again. Pretty please? Well i hope you liked it and I will try to be less lazy and write faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
It was there again. The heat she felt all over her body, the heavy breathing, moisturising palms, dry mouth. She was unable to concentrate on anything else but the movement of Bella's hips across the room. She crossed her legs, but that didn't seem to help. There was the sound of the door opening again and everybody looked up from their plates. A girl with dark red hair walked in. She had never seen her before. She walked to the teachers table and Dumbledore stood up. He walked to the stand and waved his wand. The sorting hat appeared along with a small chair.  
"Today we are welcoming a new student to our school. She wasn't allowed to come here before so this will be her first year at a wizarding school and she will need to be sorted. Please sit on the chair miss Jelenc." She sat on the chair and bravely put the hat on her head. As soon as it touched the top of her head it yelled "Griffindor". The Griffindor table went up in cheers. So she reluctantly walked over and sat in the only free seat next to Hermione. She smiled a shy smile and stared curiously at the plate that appeared in front of her. Hermione offered her her hand. "I'm Hermione Grainger. I'm the one of the perfects and I will probably be showing you around here" the girl shook her hand "I'm Liza Jelenc."  
"So how come you just came here this year. You definitely look old enough to be at least in the fifth year" came the voice from the other side of Hermione "My parents didn't let me come here because they thought it was too dangerous. I finally convinced them this year, but that was probably just because I was doing so bad at my regular school" She looked across the table. "Ah and you must be The Harry Potter professor Snape was complaining about on the way here." Harry made a face at the mention of Snape's name. "Yeah, probably. He does like to do that and trust me the feelings are mutual." While Ron was leaning over and unashamedly checking Liza out. She only raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. "So Liza I take it by your name that you're not from here?"  
"No I'm from Slovenija"  
"From where?"  
"Slovenija. I don't think you've heard of it. It's next to Italy and Croatia. It's shaped like a chicken and it has like two million people."  
"I haven't but it sounds interesting"  
"Well it's not. At least I don't think it is. There is nothing to do there, although there is a lot of forest there"  
"Well it still sounds interesting anyway"  
"Thanks"

After breakfast Hermione decided to drag Liza along to all of her classes. The staring was very frustrating but at least it had taken her attention away from Bellatrix. The last class they had was with said person. They were waiting for her in front of the classroom when suddenly the doors opened and a white dragon was there waiting for them. "Please open your books in page 209 and start reading the chapter on enchanted lakes. I will be along in a few minutes" the dragon said in Bella's voice. Hermione stared at the beautiful creature. Her patronus was a dragon? The awe she had for her professor grew. She had never seen a patron us that big. Everyone settled in their seats and started reading the chapter. "Is everyone always that obedient towards the teachers" Came Liza's surprised question "No just here. Trust me you don't want to make her angry . She can be quite scary"  
"Her? Is she hot teacher dressed completely in black?"  
"That would be the one"  
"Yeah she seems scary. I do wish she would cover herself a little better"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well if I was able to recognize her everyone else will eventually" Hermione gasped. She took Liza by the hand and dragged her out of the classroom.  
"What are you doing out of the classroom Grainger?" Liza and Hermione froze. "I was just..." Bellatrix interrupted Hermione "You were just what?" "She said that you should really cover yourself better, because she recognized you"  
"She what? How?" "I don't know" They both looked at Liza expectingly. "I just see things. Everyone has a color that surrounds them. Like you both have purple and Harry has blue, surrounded by black. It's just a thing that helps me contain my magic"  
"What does purple mean?"  
"It doesn't mean anything it just means you are compatible"  
"Compatible? Compatible how?"  
"You know it means there is a big chance that you would do well in a relationship" They both stared at her like she was from the Moon. Hermione flushed bright red and Bellatrix just raised her eyebrow. She looked a Hermione's flushed face and chuckled. "What Grainger are you feeling a little hot?" She flushed even more.  
"Zakaj se že ne naskočta, no" They both looked weirdly at Liza. "What?" "What did you say?" "Nothing"

A/N: Well that is it. I hope you like it. Thank you everyone who reviewed.  
Oh and I decided to advertise my country a you can see is sounds wonderful. The thing Liza said means: Why don't you just jump each other already. Tell me if Liza is cool and all and should I write the translations mean next to the sentences or at the end of the page. Please tell me otherwise I'm going to do it how I think and you will hate it and all the things we don't want to happen ;). Have a nice week and stay in school and all that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They were still looking at her weirdly but didn't say anything.  
"Well up to the principle's office you go"  
"What? What did I do. It's not my fault that I see the things I see..."  
"You didn't do anything we are just going to have a little talk"  
"What kind of talk, because I have been to principle's offices a lot and it was never good"  
"Well you don't have a choice anyway so I advise you to come with me. Actually Grainger why don't you come with us so that the little miss Redlocks doesn't faint" "I am not little" But Liza's protests didn't help as Bellatrix already started walking and Hermione took her hand and pulled her with.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when Bellatrix stormed inside. "What can I do for you miss Black?" A few seconds after Hermione and Liza came in there breathless. "How can somebody walk so fast?" Asked Liza. Hermione just shrugged. "I don't know... Hello headmaster"  
"Hello miss Grainger, miss Jelenc"  
"Well it would seem that Jelenc here has an overbearing gift that allows her to see my true self." The headmaster's eyes ever so slightly widened "Well that is surprising." He focused his soul-seeing blue eyes on Liza "I trust that you will keep this to yourself?" "Of course sir not a word is going to go past my lips. Well it will but not the thing that isn't suppose to, because you know I have to talk and stuff" "Well I would prefer if you stayed just a little bit longer. You two may go" Bellatrix huffed. Anyone could see that she didn't like being bossed around by Dumbledore.

When they walked out Hermione suddenly stopped. "Wait"  
Bellatrix turned around "What is it Grainger?"  
"The night I saw you and Dumbledore you told him that Sirius was dead and in your chambers you said he was alive"  
"So?"  
"Well is he dead or alive?"  
"Alive, like I told you"  
"Then why did you lit to Dumbledore?"  
"Because his mind is getting more breachable every day. If I'm able to penetrate his mind undetected than so can the Death Eaters"  
"Than why tell me?"  
"Because you know how to protect your mind. I mean I can easily get in but I am one of the most skilled oculumnesses in the world so don't worry"  
"But just a second before you said that if you can get into Dumbledore's mind anyone can" Bellatrix sighted  
"Look I felt the weakness of his mind. Plus the man already has too much power."  
"How do you mean?"  
"Well you may not know but in hes young days Dumbledore wanted to reveal the magical society to muggles and rule them. Later he decided that it wasn't the best path for him and he became a teacher. His dark side is also the reason he refuses the position of Minister every time. Well that is a very short version of the said scandal but it will have to do for now  
"Hermione's mouth was agape "So you are telling me that Dumbledore was evil when he was young?"  
"No of coarse not, he was young and full of ideas that were bigger than him. You can't see the world as just black and white, you have to see all the shades of gray too" Hermione was now embarrassed. She really wanted to impress her new professor. "Yeah I'm sorry. So what do you think Liza and Dumbledore are talking about?" "Well I think that it is none of our business and that we should try to salvage the rest of my period... they better be quiet."  
"Yeah I don't think that is going to be a problem"  
"Why not? They are students after all."  
"And you are one of the scariest people I have ever met. Scratch that you are definitely the scariest" Bellatrix looked very pleased "Good at least there will be peace in the classroom."

They came to the door of Bella's classroom and unsurprisingly there wasn't a sound coming from inside. When they walked in they saw everyone quietly working, that was a first. Usually Hermione was the only one doing actual work. All of them looked at Bellatrix in fear. Bella's personality seemed to inspire fear in people even now with her disguise. She wandered what would happen if they knew who she really was. Come to think of it nobody would sit at the tables. Hermione sat back behind her table and pulled out her books. There wasn't much left of the class but non the less she still wanted to have the most of it.

When they stepped out of the class Hermione could see everybody breathe easier. She understood why they feared Her she did too. But at the same time she was intoxicated with her. As much as she was terrifying she was beautiful.

After class Hermione met Ginny who just came from a very irritating potions class. "I think my hair is falling out" Hermione rolled her eyes "And I think you are exaggerating again" "No seriously look" She smoothed her hair. "It is so not falling out" "Fine but it will soon if I have to sit trough another class like that. He is the most irritating human being ever, well besides Malfoy. That is a whooole new level. You know I think I officially hate all men." "Ah and why do you hate men now?" "They ether smother, irritate or ignore you and frankly I have enough of it. I think I might switch to women" Hermione looked at her like she just grew another head. "Are you serious? Just yesterday you declared your love for men trough A song." "Well things change and besides I thought you would be happy someone else played for your team." Now Hermione froze "What are you talking about?" "Do you really think I haven't noticed how you look at professor Black? Look I don't care what you are into but that woman scares me." "Ginny she scares everybody. And I am not into her." Now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah and I'm a troll. I see the way you look the way you look at her..." "Ginny will you please shut up" "No Hermione we will talk about this, you are not getting out of this" "No Ginny she is coming this way" Ginny looked behind her and there she was in all her glory "Hello girls. Grainger, would you be so kind to come with me. Now." With that she started walking away in her normal fast manner. Hermione didn't even have time to react as she hurried after her insanely attractive professor. "What is it with everybody and hurrying off somewhere?" Hermione asked herself as she ran after the professor jet again.

A/N: I hope you like the new chapter. And I am insanely sorry for the delay. But I lost my muse and my exams are crazy right now so you might have to wait a while again.  
On the next manner. Did you like it, hate it, despise it? I want to hear it all. Also I want to know who should I pair Ginny with?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Where are we going if I may ask?"  
"No you may not."  
"And why not?"  
"It's not my business to say." Hermione felt like her legs were going to fall off.  
"What do you mean? You are taking me aren't you?"  
"Yes miss Grainger I am but not for myself" At that Hermione blushed "Of coarse not"  
"If I was taking you we would desaparate there."  
"So why aren't we?" Bellatrix sighted  
"Look I've got my orders so stop asking questions and walk."  
Hermione pouted but walked anyways. But it wasn't like she was complaining since Bellatrix was walking in front of her and she got a very nice view of her behind.

Finally they came to a clearing where there was a small shed. Hermione looked confused " That's it?"  
"Yes miss Grainger that is it. Now walk inside so they can explain everything" So Hermione slowly and carefully opened the door.  
Of coarse it would be bigger on the inside. There was a large table and Dumbledore and some other members od The Order next to him. "Ah Hermione, finally." Hermione wanted to complain but she respected the old wizard too much to say anything.  
"Apparantly the shed was the new place for order meetings and no one else got the memo which suprised noone since it was the old Weasly owl that was carrying the letters. So as they took their seats Hermione wondered why she was invited to come to the meeting now and why Harry and Ron weren't there with her. But she had no time to make her now giant list of Questions That Were Important any bigger (and yes she did name her list).  
There were people she had never seen before sitting at the table. They were all really old and weren't moving so for a moment she wondered if they were still alive. But then she decided that was stupid since their beards moved every time they breathed in. She saw Bellatrix sit in a chair that was on the opposite side of the table than Dumbledore. They were each at their own end of the table. There was one seat avalible next to each ot them and Hermione was struck with the dilemma of where to sit. She looked at each of them and since nether of them gave her any sign of where to sit she decided to sit next to the person that she was les annoyed at the moment.  
Bellatrix didn't even look at her when Hermione sat next to her. She just kept looking straight ahead at Dumbledore.  
"Hermione i assume you know why you are here?"  
"No sir, I'm afraid I don't"  
"Ah, so Miss Black didn't tell you then?" Hermione looked af Bellatrix with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well you asked me so nicley not to so I decided to aknolidge your request" Hermione had never seen anyone talk that way to Dumbledore. She had always tought everyone respected Dumbledore way too much to ever talk to him that way but she was wrong. She didn't know what went down between them but there was almost nothing she wanted to know more.  
As they sat at the table the really old men awakened and they and Dumbledore started arguing about wether The Deathly Hollows were real and Hermione got lost. As she looked over to Bellatrix who was playing with her hair and had on her face a look of pure disinterest she wanted nothing more than to have a dictionary to explain all of the (even to her) new spells and magical objects. She was just about to ask what The Deathly Hollows were when one of the old men asked. "Bellatrix what do you think?" Bellatrix still completly disinterested answered " Of corse they are real have you not seen the bloody trail they have left troughout our history? I have told you a million times that you can find them if you only look closly enough"  
"So you could find them?"  
"Yes. And no I'm not going to since they are of little importance to me and could be dangerous if handeled by the wrong person"  
"But they wouldn't be. We would protect them and find better hiding places if they are as easy to find as you say"  
"No. They are best left alone. They bring bad fortune not only to the person who posesses them but also to people around them" Hermione was a little taken aback. Altho she still didn't know what they were talking about she didn't think Bellatrix had such a stron opinion about it since she seemed so bored before. But then again you have to be a very good actor if you want to decive Voldemort and work as spy right under his nose (well as much as there is left of it)

A/N: So this is it. Yes it took me like forever to write it but i guess I lost the interest to write this story. I hope you liked the chapter and I'm begging you to leave me a review even if it is just to tell me that you hate me for not updating. Also rabbits are awesome.


End file.
